


Czarna sukienka

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sastiel - Freeform, boże narodzenie, duch, nawiedzony dom, pocałunek, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:03:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Duch kobiety, Supernatural, Sastiel, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Dean Winchester, nawiedzony dom, kobieta w czarnej sukience, wypadek, święta.





	Czarna sukienka

Zaczęło się od tego, że Sam chciał pojechać do starego, opuszczonego domu, w którym podobno straszyło, a Dean uważał, że to może poczekać. Lepiej wybrać się na obserwację gniazda wampirów. Stanęło na tym, że rozjechali się w dwa różne miejsca, co - jak pokazały późniejsze wydarzenia, nie było dobrym pomysłem.   
  
*   
  
Sam przechodził powoli, z latarką w ręku, przez pokoje w zniszczonym, opuszczonym domu na przedmieściu Lebanon. Dom jak dom, nic nadzwyczajnego, ani przesadnie ponurego. Żaden tam Nawiedzony Dom na Wzgórzu, nic z tych rzeczy.   
  
Wybudowane w latach pięćdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku domostwo, ostatnio nie znalazło nabywców, tylko powoli popadało w ruinę. Stęchłe powietrze, obłażące z tapet ściany, jakieś śmieci na podłodze, wybite okienko z tyłu, od podwórza. Zapewne kiedyś zakradli się tu jacyś bezdomni lub ćpuny i któreś z nich miało ostry zjazd i zobaczyło coś, czego wcale nie było.   
  
Winchester podszedł do dużej szafy – szkoda, że niszczała, bo miała bardzo ładne zdobienia na rogach i powoli ją otworzył. Na dnie leżała jakaś czarna, zwinięta szmata. Gałgan. Odruchowo ją dotknął. Poczuł niespodziewaną miękkość aksamitu i równie niespodziewane zimno, które schwyciło go za rękę, potem sięgnęło wyżej, ściskając serce i głowę, aż ogarnęła go ciemność.   
  
*   
  
Światła na choince skrzyły się kolorowo, z piekarnika rozchodził się na cały dom smakowity zapach pieczonego ciasta. Czerwone wino stało na stole przy kieliszkach - dwóch kieliszkach, dla Martina i dla niej.   
  
Harriet doszła do okna, spoglądając z tęsknotą przed siebie. Czekała na męża, nie tracąc nadziei, że przyjedzie do domu. Przecież wysłała mu wiadomość, że czeka na niego ze świąteczną kolacją, że wszystko mu wybacza, zdradę, rozstanie... wyprowadzkę do innej kobiety.   
  
Ubrała się w swoją najlepszą, najładniejszą sukienkę z czarnego, miękkiego aksamitu, gotowa na jego powrót. Gdy Martin wejdzie, przywita go z otwartymi ramionami, bez wypominań i kłótni. Tak sobie obiecała.   
  
Po kilku godzinach nadzieja zdawała się zamierać w jej sercu. Harriet popijała kolejne kieliszki wina z otwartej butelki. Sama, coraz smutniejsza. Postanowiła, że wsiądzie do auta i pojedzie pod dom... tej drugiej, gdzie zapewne był jej mąż.   
  
Usiadła za kierownicą tak jak stała - w szpilkach, czarnej, wieczorowej sukience, z perłami na szyi - kiedyś dostała je od Martina na pierwszą rocznicę ślubu. Śmiał się wtedy z przesądu, że perły dawane w prezencie oznaczają nieszczęście i łzy.   
  
Jechała coraz szybciej, płatki śniegu wirowały w świetle reflektorów, przyklejały się do szyb, utrudniając widoczność. Nagle samochód wpadł w poślizg na zabłoconej jezdni i zjechał gwałtownie do rowu, dachując.   
  
Ostatnim widokiem, jaki zobaczyła Harriet przed utratą przytomności, były zakrwawione perły, zerwane z jej szyi i rozsypujące się niczym łzy we wnętrze auta, a jej ostatnią myślą było wspomnienie twarzy Martina - jego czarnych włosów i uśmiechu, który jej kiedyś posyłał.   
  
*   
  
Dean po swoim wypadzie powrócił do Bunkra i z pewnym zdziwieniem stwierdził, że jego brata jeszcze nie ma. W bibliotece zastał Castiela, który przeglądał jakieś stare akta Ludzi Pisma. Na widok Deana, natychmiast odłożył je na stół.   
  
\- Sam dzwonił? Odzywał się? - zapytał niespokojnie Dean.   
  
\- Nie. Nie mam żadnej wiadomości od Sama - odpowiedział Cas. – Ale na pewno zaraz wróci.   
  
Dean zmarszczył brwi i wybrał numer do brata, ale ten nie odebrał telefonu.   
  
\- Pewnie pojechał gdzieś do sklepu, bo co mógł znaleźć w tamtym domu? - zastanawiał się Dean. - Kurz i pajęczyny?   
  
\- Sam uważał, że tam może przebywać duch. Jakaś kobieta, mieszkająca w nim w latach dziewięćdziesiątych XX wieku, zginęła tragicznie w wypadku samochodowym. Podobno kilka razy widziano zjawę kobiety w czarnej sukience, która pokazywała się w jednym z pokoi – wyjaśnił Castiel, który bardzo uważnie słuchał Sama.   
  
\- Hm, nie wiem, czy czekać tutaj, czy może pojechać i sprawdzić ten dom – myślał na głos Dean. Może to tylko miejska legenda, ale może faktycznie pojawia się tam jakiś duch. Z takimi sprawami nigdy nic nie wiadomo.   
  
\- Pojadę z tobą – oświadczył Castiel, podchodząc do Deana. - Jeśli to jest duch, to niedobrze, że Sam i ty się rozdzieliliście. Lepiej polować we dwóch, a nawet we trzech, prawda?   
  
\- Prawda - zgodził się Dean. - Lepiej się nie rozdzielać i polować wspólnie. Jedziemy, Cas.   
  
*   
  
Podniosła się z zimnej podłogi. Dlaczego na niej leżała? Dookoła było ciemno i cicho. Czemu choinka nie świeci, gdzie podział się stół nakryty białym obrusem, czemu nie stoi na nim czerwone wino, czym przywita Martina?   
  
Harriet szła powoli przez pokoje. Nie poznawała miejsca, w którym się znajdowała. Dlaczego podłogi są takie zakurzone? Gdzie podziały się jej meble, firanki w oknach, kwiaty na parapecie? Czy Martin już przyszedł i wyszedł z domu, gdy spała?   
  
Nagle usłyszała warkot silnika i pod dom podjechało duże, czarne auto.   
  
\- Wejdź do środka, a ja obejdę dom dookoła, sprawdzę ślady i podjadę Dziecinką w mniej widoczne miejsce - powiedział Dean do Castiela, czego Harriet nie usłyszała, ale zobaczyła, jak z czarnego samochodu ktoś wysiada. Sekundę później poczuła wielką radość i ulgę. Tak, to był Martin, jej przystojny, uroczy, czarnowłosy mąż. Wrócił do domu! Zaraz zasiądą razem, przy świątecznym stole i nigdy już się nie rozstaną.   
Potoczyła radosnym spojrzeniem po swoim pięknym salonie z zieloną choinką, bordowymi, wygodnymi fotelami stojącymi przed kominkiem, w którym buzował ogień. Za moment poda Martinowi kieliszek wina i mocno go przytuli, bo tak bardzo tęskniła. Tak bardzo, że myślała, że umrze z tej tęsknoty za nim.   
  
Poprawiła na sobie aksamitną, czarną sukienkę i pobiegła do drzwi.   
  
*   
  
Castiel wszedł powoli do zaniedbanego, opuszczonego domu. Rozejrzał się, wyczuł chłód, a nawet przenikliwe zimno w powietrzu.   
  
Nagle rozległy się czyjeś szybkie, mocno stawiane kroki i przed Casem zjawił się Sam. Miał potargane włosy, całkiem bladą twarz, brudne ubranie, a przez ramię przerzuconą jakąś ciemną szmatę. Zanim Castiel zdążył się odezwać, Sam pochwycił go zimnymi dłońmi za ręce, a potem uściskał mocno, z całych sił.   
  
\- Jesteś nareszcie... Jesteś w domu, wróciłeś do mnie - wyszeptał Winchester cichym, nieswoim głosem. Oczy powlekała mu lekka mgła, a usta były niczym lód, gdy dotknął nimi warg zaskoczonego Castiela.   
  
Zdumiony Castiel spojrzał na Sama. Zobaczył w nim jeszcze kogoś - kobiecą postać, utkaną jak ze srebrzystej pajęczyny, która unosiła się w ciele Sama niczym w głębokiej wodzie. Jej dłonie dotykały twarzy Castiela palcami Sama, a jej głos szeptał słowa tęsknoty i miłości.   
  
Ciało Sama było jak z kawałka zimnego kamienia, gdy wtulał się w ramiona anioła. Czarny, zmięty materiał osunął się powoli z jego ramienia na podłogę.   
  
Castiel ostrożnie dotknął czoła mężczyzny, poznając myśli i historię nieszczęsnej kobiety.   
  
\- Harriet, już dobrze. Odnajdziesz spokój – powiedział łagodnie i używając swoich mocy, wypchnął z Sama opętującego go ducha Harriet. Niczym woda wsiąknęła w czarną sukienkę leżącą na podłodze.   
  
Pod Samem ugięły się kolana i byłby upadł, ale podtrzymały go ramiona Castiela, a z drugiej strony brata, który właśnie wpadł do pokoju, powtarzając jego imię.   
  
*   
  
Czarną sukienkę spalili w ogrodzie.   
  
Przez chwilę, wśród płomieni zobaczyli twarz Harriet, która mówiła coś bezgłośnie, aż całkiem zniknęła. Uleciała.   
  
\- Czułem jej smutek... jej tęsknotę – wyszeptał Sam, patrząc w dogasające płomienie. - I radość, gdy sądziła, że on powrócił.   
  
Zakłopotany spojrzał na Castiela.   
  
\- Wiem, Sam, wiem - odpowiedział Cas z uśmiechem i lekko uścisnął ramię młodszego Winchestera.   
  
\- Dzięki Cas, że nas uwolniłeś. Mnie i ją - powiedział poważnie Sam.   
  
\- Przeproś go lepiej za to całe całowanie - zachichotał Dean. - Prawdziwy atak miłosny, prawda, Cas?   
  
\- Nie było tak źle - stwierdził rzeczowo Castiel. - Tyle tylko, że Sam miał bardzo zimne usta. To przez opętanie.   
  
\- Ach, te opętania - mruknął Dean i zmrużył oko. - Nigdy nie wiadomo, gdzie leży granica. Co jest cudzym wspomnieniem i uczuciem, a co naszym.   
  
Niedopowiedzenie zawisło w powietrzu.   
  
\- Kiedyś Sama opętał szalony doktorek i prawie mnie zastrzelił. Pamiętasz, Sammy? – dorzucił Dean. – Więc kto wie, kto bardziej ucieszył się na widok Casa. Tamta zjawa, czy ty?   
  
\- Wiesz co, Dean - odpowiedział zirytowany Sam. - Powinienem cię wtedy postrzelić. A widok Casa zawsze mnie cieszy, ty ośle.   
  
\- Sucz - mruknął Dean, zadeptując ognisko. - Następnym razem umówcie się w fajniejszym miejscu, a nie w takim zapuszczonym domisku, brr.   
  
\- Czasami, Dean, jesteś w ogóle pozbawiony taktu - powiedział poważnie Castiel. - Ale, jakby co, skorzystamy z twojej rady odnośnie milszego miejsca.   
  
To mówiąc, mrugnął do Sama. Który odpowiedział mu uśmiechem, bez szczególnego zakłopotania. Na świecie są paskudne sprawy, groźne, niebezpieczne i ponure. Ale randka z aniołem do nich nie należy, pomyślał Sam i jeszcze raz, serdecznie, uśmiechnął się do Castiela. 


End file.
